Betrayed but Not Broken
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Just before his match against Trip, Ash was betrayed by all of his friends, except Cynthia, Sabrina, Gary and the Unova Gym Leaders, but including Professor Oak and his mother Delila... in the locker rooms Ash is comforted by his true friends and finds a new family... plus... Gary has a surprise for Ashy. What's this about Ash keeping a secret? One things for sure bye bye gloves T
1. Chapter 1

**My Mega Poke Screwup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if just before Ash's match against Trip all of Ash's friends and 'family' that have come to watch the match betray Ash for Trip? Ohhh boy…Now Ash isn't pulling any punches or hiding any secrets. AU OOC Femslash and bashing)**

"Ash?" Cynthia asked softly as she entered the contests locker room, knowing that there was only one person left in there at the moment.

"Cynthia. Sabrina…Unova Gym leaders?" Ash said quickly wiping his face clean of any and all emotion except for a slight note of confusion when he noticed the last few people piling into the room.

"I'm sorry that they betrayed you Ash. You don't deserve that…no one deserves that actually but especially not you." Cynthia said softly as she looked sadly at Ash who just gave a sad smile. Pikachu looked at the group from beside Ash on the bench and smiled at them sadly too.

"It's okay Cynthia. From the looks of it I still have a few friends at least, true ones this time. And of course I still have my family of Pokémon…I'll be fine…eventually." Ash said smiling sadly at all of them and causing them all to smile sadly in response.

"If nothing else you still have us. We all respect you greatly Ash…and unlike those sacks of Koffing gasses we won't betray you." Roxie said her voice uncharacteristically soft and sad but comforting.

"Thanks. Truly…thank you all." Ash said giving them all a small true smile before the locker room doors banged open and a boy Ash's age in a professors coat dashed in.

"Ashy! You okay?" Gary Oak asked dashing over to Ash who blinked up at him.

"What are you doing here Gary?" Ash asked confused and causing the taller boy to smirk.

"Come on Ashy! We've been friends since diapers even though we've had our fights but hey that's what siblings, even if only pseudo siblings, do! I heard you were in the League, for some reason no one ever told me whenever you entered any of the other Leagues, but this time I overheard grandpa telling your mom about it and cleared my schedule to come and watch you kick ass." Gary said smirking as he playfully punched Ash's shoulder, causing the smaller boy to laugh as he massaged his shoulder. The others watched happy that at least one other of Ash's friends didn't betray him.

"…I also overheard those traitors talking bad about you and bragging to that arrogant newbe about what they said and did to you. I can't believe Grandpa would try and make you give up your license…much less your mom disowning you. But don't worry. If nothing else your big brother Gary will look out for you!" Gary said softly at first before grinning as he stole Ash's hat and ruffled his hair.

"Well…actually…as soon as I heard about Ash being disowned by his mother I talked with my husband. Hawes and I would be happy to adopt him." Lenora spoke up smiling softly as Ash's head shot over to look at her, Gary's barely a second behind him and the others looking at her surprised.

"But…Why? You don't even know me." Ash was confused as he looked at her, causing her to smile sadly.

"I don't know you well, that's true but…I know you well enough to know that you're loyal, you're trustworthy, you're strong, you're much smarter than anyone gives you credit, you're adorable, and I know for a fact that when you first challenged me you lost the first match on purpose. To be honest…Hawes and I have been thinking about children lately, that's why I handed in my gym leader resignation shortly after you won. Because I was planning on spending more time at both the museum and starting up a family. I'd love to adopt you Ash. I'm already very fond of you, and…and to me you're just a kid…a kid who was dealt a hell of an unfair hand in life and could use a set of parents that won't abandon you." Lenora said smiling sadly at the end of her small speech, causing Ash to look at her with eyes swimming with tears.

"My psychic powers might not be as strong as Miss Sabrina's but even without using them I can tell she means every words she said. Go on squirt." Gary said smiling down at Ash as he gently ruffled Ash's hair one last time before Ash was off like a rocket. In a heartbeat Ash had slammed into Lenora sobbing and hugging the woman tightly.

"I think that counts as a yes." Chili said teasingly as Lenora smiled, hugging Ash back and gently hushing the poor kids sobs.

"Before you get too comfortable Ashy, you have a battle to win and I called in a couple of favors so I could bring you some presents." Gary said smirking once Ash had finally stopped sobbing and merely cuddled closer to Lenora who was happy to cuddle the poor kid back.

"Now I know you like using Pokémon native to the region you're in when taking a League Challenge but that makes you a bit predictable so guess who I bought?" Gary said opening his backpack to show a lot of Pokeballs, causing Ash to look over curiously only for his eyes to widen.

"All of my Pokémon…THANK YOU!" Ash squealed as he tackled Gary in a hug, causing the slightly older boy to laugh as he caught the younger one.

"Yeah I deserve a few hugs and thank yous. Do you know how much of a pain it was getting all 30 of your Taurus's into their Pokeballs? Until I mentioned that they were going to be traveling with you that is. Then they all jumped right in." Gary said laughing slightly as he handed the backpack over to Ash, taking Ash's pokedex and fiddling with it slightly.

"There. Now I used my Researchers Rights to make sure you can carry unlimited Pokémon on you, so you don't have to worry about them staying at Grandpa's ranch." Gary said handing the pokedex back to Ash, earning another large hug.

"Now it's time for your battle squirt. Make sure to epically kick his ass, I'll be in the stands with a camera recording everything. Even the looks on the traitors faces when you troll the hell out of the punk. Then when you're done with your match for the day I'll take you and your true friends here out to eat, my treat, and you can reveal your big secret to all of them okay?" Gary asked smiling down at Ash who beamed up at him, the loss of his hat and Gary's constant ruffling of his hair giving him an almost girly appearance with the way it curled and fell down to his shoulders.

"The adoption papers will be ready for you to sign the second you're done battling…if you still want to by then." Lenora said softly as she smiled at Ash who got off of Gary and hugged Lenora again.

"Of course I'll want to be your kid still. I…I couldn't think of a better person to be my mom…mom." Ash said shyly at the last bit, causing Lenora to look at him shocked before grinning widely and nearly crushing Ash's bones in a hug.

"Go out there and kick his ass kiddo." Clay said slapping Ash on the back, causing the other males to give Ash small smiles and encouraging nods as well…the girls had a different manner of wishing him luck.

"Bedazzle them." Elesa said shortly as she smiled softly at Ash gently patting his shoulder.

"You'll do great! Show them your high flying skills!" Skyla enthusiastically said as she jumped up and gave Ash a big hug.

"…I know better than anyone what you're capable when you put your mind to it so I know you'll win but…here…for good luck." Sabrina said blushing faintly as she leaned forward and kissed Ash's left cheek, leaving a small purple lipstick mark on his cheek while he blushed furiously and Gary snickered in the background.

"You beat me kid…you can certainly beat some wannabe brat. But good luck anyways." Cynthia said kissing Ash's right cheek and leaving a pink lipstick mark on his cheek now while Gary broke out laughing.

"Will Ash from Kanto please report to the red side of the field?" An announcement came on over the speaker causing Ash to smirk as he grabbed the bag full of Pokeballs that Gary held out to him.

"Here's your hat back." Skyla said taking the hat from Gary and causing Ash to take it from her with a smile. With a smile on his face he turned and put it on Sabrina's head instead, causing her to blush brightly.

"I don't need it. It's just a hat…you keep it. Looks better on you than it does me!" Ash said smiling as he left the group and went into the competitors box while they went to the stands, Sabrina getting ribbing and teased by her fellow gym leaders while Gary snickered and got a camera out, Cynthia was fuming in jealousy though. Ash said one thing before he walked through the doors and onto the field, his faithful Pokémon agreeing with him.

"Alright Pikachu…let's kick some ass!"


	2. Chapter 2

**My Mega Poke Screwup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"In the Blue corner we have Unova Native, Trip from Nuvema Town." The announcer said causing a lot of people to cheer for the Unova native who sauntered out with his usual arrogance present.

"And in the Red corner we have the champion of the Orange Islands League and Battle Frontier Ash from Pallet Town in the Kanto region!" The announcer said shocking several people with Ash's titles as he walked out onto the field calmly with a small smirk on his face. Trips arrogant look faltered for a few seconds before he regained it.

"This will be a full team battle, no time limits and no substitutions except between battles! The first who has all of his Pokémon knocked out or whoever forfeits loses!" The referee said looking at the two boys.

"Ready to lose hillbilly?" Trip arrogantly asked Ash who just lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Is that the best you can do? Insult me based on your perceptions of my home region? Do you even know how many other people you're insulting by doing that?" Ash asked while quite a few people booed at Trip because of his words, apparently they were Kanto natives too.

"Here I thought you were smart and actually a decent challenge…guess I set my expectations too high." Ash said sighing and shaking his head in mock sadness…

"BURN!" One guy shouted from the crowd, causing a few people to laugh while Trip looked furious.

"It was Super Effective!" Another guy shouted causing a few others to laugh as well, Ash even snickered at the comments.

"Okay boys we're here for a Pokémon battle not a trainer battle. Trainers send out your Pokémon!" The referee said breaking up the boys banter.

"Go Serperior!" Trip said immediately sending out his starter and strongest Pokémon.

"Called it." Ash said holding out his hand towards his Pikachu who sighed and handed over three poke blocks. That caused quite a few people to laugh and even more to face plant in disbelief. He had made a bet with his Pokémon?!

"Well guess I should go ahead and get your humiliation over with. Let's go Charzard!" Ash said taking one of the Pokeballs from his bag and tossing it, the intimidating fire dragon appearing on the field with a roar that shook the arena.

"Since when do you have one of those?!" Trip demanded staring shocked and slightly scared at the Charzard that was much bigger and much stronger than any normal Charzard.

"I've had Charzard since he was a Charmander back in the Kanto region." Ash said with a shrug of his shoulders while Charzard eyed the Serperior before snorting disinterested and looking at Ash.

"Why have you never used him before?" Trip demanded angrily and causing Ash to snort slightly.

"Cause I was battling with a handicap. I was using solely Unova Pokémon, aside from Pikachu of course. Most of the times when I go to a new region I use mainly Pokémon from that region. Much more fun and challenging that way." Ash said causing Trip to stare at him shocked.

"All this time…all of the other matches we had…you were going easy on me!?" Trip demanded angrily causing Ash to snort.

"Of course. You're just a rookie trainer. Naturally I handicapped myself more than normal against you. The gym leaders are a challenge. You're not even a warm up." Ash said before looking at his Charzard.

"I know you hate fighting weak opponents buddy but I figured you'd want to get out of that Pokeballs and have some fun toying around in a League." Ash said completely ignoring Trip now as he sat down, causing Charzard to look thoughtful for a second before it grinned widely and turned to Trip.

"Begin!" The referee said causing Trip to jump on the offensive.

"Use **Wrap**!" Trip ordered instantly, causing Serperior to wrap up the Charzard who just looked at it bored.

"Charzard…have fun." Was all Ash ordered it to do, causing Trip to look at him in disbelief before Charzard roared in acknowledgement and unleashed one hell of a Flamethrower on Serperior who wasn't prepared to dodge. In less than a minute Serperior was thrown across the field and out of the ring by the force of the Flamethrower, showing to be laying down on the ground with several burns and swirly eyes.

"Serperior is unable to battle! Victory goes to Charzard. Trainer send out your next Pokémon." The Referee said raising the flag towards Ash's side of the field. Trip growled as he sent out his Frosslass.

"Use **Water Pulse** on that Charzards Tail." Trip ordered trying to make the other Pokémon panic. Charzard waited until the Water Pulse was close to its tail before it span its tail around rapidly and then swung it like a bat, sending the Water Pulse back at the Frosslass without its tail flame even going down. Okay that made several jaws drop open while Ash merely smirked as his Pikachu played with his hair. He was now sitting and leaning back on his elbows to watch the pending beat down in amusement while his Pikachu crawled on top of him and pawed at his hair, not even paying attention to the fight. Charzard gave a small disdainful snort as it stormed towards the shocked Frosslass and smacked it clear out of the arena and into a swirly eyed state with a simple smack from its claw. No moves, no abilities, no elements, just a simple smack.

"Frosslass is unable to battle. Victory to Charzard. Trainer send out your next Pokémon!" The referee said again causing Trip to growl as he returned his Frosslass and sent out his Lampent.

"Lampent use **Shadow Ball**!" Trip ordered furiously causing Charzard to yawn as he batted his wings and sent the Shadow Ball flying back at the Lampent.

"Come on Trip. Surely you can do better than this? Charzard isn't even breaking a sweat." Ash called while Charzard used what many described as an over powered Flame Charge that sent Lampent flying _through_ the stadium wall…thankfully not damaging it thanks to the ghost type nature of the Pokémon.

"Vanillite use **Blizzard**." Trip ordered, not even waiting for the referee to call it anymore. Charzard shrugged off the cold and took the ice type down with a greatly powered down Flamethrower.

"Grr. Conkledurr! **Rock Tomb**!" Trip ordered. Charzard yawned again as he melted the rocks with a Flame Thrower before knocking Conkledurr out with a Sky Drop.

"Tranquill use **Air Cutter**!" Trip snarled…everyone watched in disbelief as Tranquill was caught in one claw by a bored Charzard and then knocked out by being slammed into the ground one too many times.

"All of Trips Pokemon are unconscious! Winner is Charzard and Ash from the Kanto region." The referee called the match as Trip roared in anger.

"Good job buddy. Didn't doubt you for a second." Ash said as his Charzard walked over to him and enjoyed a rubbing on the head and scratch behind the wings.

"I promise I'll bring you out later for a fly and maybe for some more training but you probably want to take a nap right now." Ash said smiling before he returned Charzard to his Pokeballs. Too bad no one noticed Trip had used a revive on his Lampent until it was too late. More than a few people screamed when Trip yelled out an order that caused the Security officers to jump him while the nurses ran towards Ash.

"Lampent use Flame Thrower on Ash!"


	3. Chapter 3

**My Mega Poke Screwup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"ASH!" The Unova Leaders and Ashs' true friends screamed, none louder than Cynthia, Sabrina, Gary, and Lenora though. Pikachu let out a startled 'Pika Pi' before dashing to Ash's bag and pulling one of the Pokeballs out in his mouth, throwing it to the floor where it opened to reveal a Squirtle.

"Squirtle Squir?" Squirtle asked looking at Pikachu.

"Pika Pi! Pi Pika Chu!" Pikachu said pointing towards Ash who was batting at the fire on his chest and rolling on the ground to try and put it out.

"Squirtle! Squirrrrr!" Squirtle said startled before releasing a low powered water gun at Ash, easily dousing the flames on him.

"Phew. That was close. Thanks Squirtle and quick thinking Pikachu." Ash said sighing as the flame went out and he stood up soaking wet.

"Pika Pi/Squir!" The two Pokemon cried wide eyed as they pointed to Ash's chest causing him to look down…there was a moment of dead silence as Ash stared at his burnt away shirt before letting out a loud Squeak and covering his chest with his arms. Or should I say…covering _her_ chest with _her_ arms.

"Jackass!" Ash screamed at a wide eyed Trip as everyone stared at Ash silently, most shocked at the fact that he was really a she.

"You're a girl!" Most of Ash's former friends shouted staring at Ash wide eyed and the boys having nosebleeds.

"No fucking duh I'm a girl! I know I'm a tomboy but don't tell me you all actually thought I was a boy!" Ash demanded, his voice being slightly higher than usual as he glared at them…at this they all looked sheepish.

Now that they thought about it…this explained so much. Ash never took baths with the other guys, he always had a rather feminine appearance when he would first wake up in the morning, he was smaller than most guys his age, and his voice was also a bit off pitch for a normal boy…add in his nurturing and caring nature towards Pokémon and they were wondering how the hell they never figured it out before.

"And you guys said _I_ was the dense idiot!" Ash said glaring at them with her arms crossed over her chest while the nurses and paramedics on standby quickly bought a stretcher over to her.

"You suffered some mild burns before the Squirtle could put out the fire. We need to get you to the hospital to get those treated right away." One nurse said ushering Ash onto a stretcher.

"Huh? I did? I never even noticed." Ash said blinking at her surprised and causing a few people to gape at the fact that she never noticed the burns on her chest and stomach.

"How can you _not_ notice that?" One paramedic asked pointing to the pretty bad burns on the girls stomach, which was well toned.

"Um mister. I've been hit with Thunders, Thunderbolts, Shadow Balls, fallen off of cliffs, gotten into a fist fight with a Mankey, was in the middle of a Taurus stampede, and even _died_ once. That little flamethrower was nothing compared to most of the things I've been through. I could walk to the hospital just fine and not feel any of these burns at all." Ash said bluntly and causing many to stare at her shocked as she reached down and picked up her bag as Squirtle and Pikachu hopped onto the stretcher as Ash sat on it. Ash pulled a spare shirt out of her bag and quickly slipped the baggy shirt on without revealing her cleavage once…although it was visible that she had one through the shirt. Many judged her to be at least a High C/low D cup from the brief look they had gotten earlier.

"Either way let's get that looked at." The lead paramedic said hoisting the stretcher up and carrying Ash out to the ambulance while the Unova Gym leaders, Lenora in the lead, dashed after them with Cynthia, Sabrina, and Gary hot on their heels.

At the hospital they were met with a doctor who looked at them confused at why they were here about a single trainer but quickly caved in under the combined glares of Clay, Brycen, Cynthia, Sabrina, and especially Lenora.

"Some of her burns were second or third degree burns when she arrived but well…" Here the doctor hesitated causing Lenora to nearly pounce on him.

"Well what? Will she be okay?" Lenora demanded worriedly, absently wringing her hands in her worry.

"Well we're not quite sure how but she is recovering at a remarkable rate and will be able to be released within an hour at the rate she's going." The doctor said quickly to pacify the normally calm and collected gym leader who sighed in relief at this.

"Can we see her?" Gary asked calmly and causing the doctor to look at him confused.

"I'm her older brother, these two are friends of hers, and the gym leaders are friends as well. We want to see for ourselves that she's alright." Gary said smoothly causing the doctor to look skeptical for a minute before Ash solved that situation herself.

"Gary! Quick nii-san! Help me get the hell out of here! I hate hospitals!" Ash said grabbing onto Gary, wearing a blue t-shirt that had some words on it and a pair of baggy cargo shorts, as she latched onto Gary's back.

"I know you do little sis. Now ask the nice doctor if you can leave before I take you anywhere." Gary said patiently as his lips twitched upwards in amusement at the girls actions, causing the girl to pout at him before pouting at the doctor pleadingly.

"Um sir?" A nurse asked the doctor while exiting the room behind Ash.

"Yes?" He asked turning to her.

"Somehow her healing rate doubled then tripled until she was completely healed in mere seconds. It doesn't even look like she was ever hurt. She has a complete bill of health." The nurse said giving a helpless shrug while the doctor blinked before nodding and faintly telling Ash she could leave.

"So where do I sign mom?" Ash asked blinking up at Lenora as she rode on Gary's back piggy back style. Lenora blinked for a second before grinning widely and taking out some papers from her pocket.

"Just sign here and here." Lenora said pointing at the two lines. Ash quickly read over the adoption papers to make sure they were right before grinning as she took a pen out of Gary's coat pocket (Oi!) and signed the paper before giving it to Lenora and putting the pen back in Gary's pocket.

"Looks like you're officially mine now sweetheart." Lenora murmured as she snatched Ash off of Gary's back and hugged her tightly but not to the point of suffocating the girl.

"Yep!" Ash said smiling brightly as she hugged Lenora back before there was a rumbling sound that caused the three that knew the best to laugh. The others laughed and agreed while Ash blushed and pouted at Gary's next words.

"Come on. We'd better feed that Ursula in Ashy's stomach."


	4. Chapter 4

**My Mega Poke Screwup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

One not very well known but very good restaurant in Unova was now playing host to the gym leaders, the champion of Sinnoh, one of the strongest psychics in the world, a researcher who was making quite the name for himself…and one heck of a powerhouse girl that had at first been called a boy. Right now the Gym Leaders were laughing while the small powerhouse was chasing around the researcher.

"Get back here nii-san! I'm going to wrangle you! You promised to never tell anyone!" The powerhouse of a girl known as Ash yelled as she ran after her 'big brother' Gary.

"Sorry Ashy! Couldn't help myself!" Gary called back causing Ash to lunge forward, tackling him and proceeding to mock strangle him.

"Meanie!" Ash said pouting as she got off of her 'brother' and went back to sit back down beside Lenora who chuckled and wrapped an arm around the small girls shoulders and pulled her close. Lenora smiled as she pressed a loving kiss to Ash's hair. Ash beamed as she snuggled closer to her new mother.

"You're taking this rather easily." Elesa noted with a curious tint to her voice as she watched Ash snuggle closer to Lenora.

"Her dad left her and her birth mother back when we were only 4 or 5. After that her birth mother was a bit…distant. She spent every day after her dad left at my house with me, my sister, and my mother until my mother died. Her mother…didn't really seem to care much for Ashy until the day Ashy started her Pokémon journey." Gary said calmly retaking his seat as if Ash had never tackled him and attempted to strangle him. At this the others frowned or glared at the table and/or walls in anger. How can anyone treat their child like that?!

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore sweetheart. Me and Hawes will never abandon you and we'll give you plenty of love and attention to make up for her mistake." Lenora said pressing another gentle kiss to Ash's hair. Ash beamed up at her and smiled almost shyly.

"I'm just happy to have a mom that actually cares about me." Ash said, blushing and looking down at the amused and somewhat surprised looks the others gave her. Lenora just smiled slightly sadly and pulled Ash closer so that the young trainer could rest her head on Lenora's shoulder.

"Do we know who you're fighting next sis?" Gary asked smiling slightly at the sight of his 'little sister' finally having a mother that cared about her.

"Stephen. He's one of the friendly rivals I made here…somehow I make them everywhere…and I don't even try!" Ash said causing the others to chuckle while the Gym Leaders of Unova remembered the boy, he was less arrogant than Trip and pretty skilled. Ash would have no problem beating him though.

"When are you fighting?" Elesa asked causing Ash to blink and look at her ultra-transceiver.

"In about an hour according the schedule." Ash said causing them to nod, that was plenty of time to get back to the stadium.

"Now that I think about it…what's your real name? It's not Ash is it?" Cynthia asked looking at Ash who blinked up at her.

"No Ash is just a nickname that nii-san gave me when we were little. It was too hard to say my first name so he shortened my middle name." Ash said pointing at Gary who just grinned sheepishly at this.

"Not my fault! It's hard for a five year old to say Saoirse right! Ashura was easier to shorten into Ashy and Ash." Gary said defensively and causing everyone to blink. Saoirse…how the heck did Ash's mother come up with that name? It's pretty, don't get them wrong, but…seriously? Where the hell did she get that from?

"Pretty name and definitely unique that's for sure." Sabrina said causing Ash to blush slightly and poke at her food.

"I haven't seen you so shy since that time when you got some Magikarp to save my sister from drowning and she gave you a kiss on the cheek." Gary said chuckling at Ash or Saoirse rather who blushed harder but glared at him.

"Mo-om Nii-san's embarrassing me!" Saoirse whined looking up at Lenora with wide innocent eyes and pouting, causing the females around her to coo and a few to squeal.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Mom will get Roxie and Elesa to make him stop." Lenora said chuckling as she smiled down at Saoirse before nodding to the two females on either side of Gary to nod back before they took turns smacking him on the back of the head.

"Oi!" Gary protested shielding his head while the two females stopped and smiled at Saoirse who was giggling at what happened to her 'big brother'.

"Better?" Roxie asked smirking at Saoirse who nodded her head happily with a 'yep' and a 'thank you' to the two women who smiled at her.

"Come on. If we leave now we can get some of the best seats to watch the next massacre." Cynthia said smirking in amusement as she stood up, the others nodding as they followed suit…needless to say anyone that so much as looked at the group, Saoirse in particular, funny was on the receiving end of several rather intimidating glares from several rather strong people. Cynthia and Sabrina exchanged looks while everyone else was busy though, they'd have to talk with each other about their feelings for As-Saoirse later. This new development threw them both off.

When they were about to separate just inside of the doors of the stadium they each stiffened as a very angry and very much unwanted voice was heard from behind them.

"Well well. The pathetic wimp still shows his face…oh wait I forgot! You're a crossdresser which means you're a girl instead of a guy! Sorry it's an easy mistake to make with your flat chest." Max said trying to sound arrogant and smug behind them, the rest of the betrayers standing beside him…to everyone else he sounded constipated and whiny.

"Well well. The traitors. Tell me. How does it feel knowing you left and backstabbed me for someone who didn't even last five minutes against _one_ of my Pokémon?" Saoirse asked mockingly in return, her eyes hard even though she hadn't turned around yet…that way the traitors couldn't see the smirk on her face as she recalled Trip's humiliating defeat.

"Jeez and I thought I was the 'Burn Queen' around here." A new and amused womans voice said from the other side of the lobby, causing everyone to look at her. Only the Gym Leaders and Cynthia realized who the pinkish/red haired woman was though…well…that's what they thought until Saoirse slammed into the woman in a hug. Lenora was instantly worried about losing her newly adopted child to this woman…until she heard what Saoirse said as she hugged the woman at least.

"Aunty Malva!"


	5. Chapter 5

**My Mega Poke Screwup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Aunty Malva!"

"Good to see you in person again too squirt." The woman, Malva, said smiling as she hugged Saoirse back before the girl suddenly disappeared from her arms.

"Ooohhhh you're still the same as ever! I have to get you to make another video with me!" Another woman wearing all white said stealing Saoirse from Malva and hugging her tightly.

"Aunty Di-Diantha…can't breath." Saoirse gasped out her face turning a bit blue and causing Lenora to begin walking over to pull the other woman off of her daughter when the third woman of the group of five easily broke the two apart and gave Saoirse a gentle hug.

"Thanks Aunt Drasna." Saoirse said sighing and hugging the woman back.

"Anytime sweetie. Now who are your friends here?" The woman asked with her eternal smile present, her eyes never opening as she looked up at the Unova Gym Leaders.

"Well the one in the funky coat is my honorary big brother Gary. The pretty girl with the long hair and purple eyes is Sabrina, she's one of the gym leaders from Kanto. The pretty blond in all black is Cynthia the Sinnoh Champion. T-" Here Malva chuckled as she covered Saoirse's mouth with her hand.

"We already know the Unova Gym Leaders runt." Malva said before yanking her hand away with a curse while Saoirse looked smug.

"Ow! Little brat!" Malva said glaring down at Saoirse who grinned and ran around her, ducking to hide behind Lenora who stood in front of her protectively.

"What happened?" Mitsy asked confused.

"The little runt bit me!" Malva said shaking her hand…everyone paused for a second before the new group all busted out laughing or giggling, along with Saoirse's true friends.

"Will Ash from Pallet town report to Red Field?" An announcer called over the intercom, causing Saoirse to perk up.

"Gotta go kick butt now! See you after the match, nii-san, mom, everyone!" Saoirse said hugging Gary and Lenora before dodging around Malva and darting to the field while the red haired woman swore after her.

"Oi mister referee! My name is Saoirse, Ash is my nickname!" That was the first thing out of Saoirse's mouth when she stepped onto the field.

"May I see your Pokedex to verify this?" The referee asked causing Saoirse to nod and walk over to him. He took the proffered Pokedex and looked at it for a minute before nodding.

"In the blue corner we have Unova native Stephen! In the red corner is the crowd favorite Saoirse 'Ash' Kidachi!" **(I didn't know what Lenora and her husbands last name is so I used her husbands Japanese name in it's place.)** The referee announced causing the crowd to cheer loudly for Saoirse.

"This will be a three on three battle! Same restrictions as last time! Blue Trainer send out your Pokémon!" The referee ordered causing Stephen to nod.

"Hey Saoirse! If I ask nicely will you not completely massacre my whole team?" Stephen asked causing Saoirse to laugh.

"Nah! You're cool. Trip was an arrogant jackass that deserved the trolling. No promises on my Pokémon massacring yours but I'll try to reign them in a little." Saoirse said causing Stephen to sigh in relief at this.

"Language young lady!" Lenora shouted down to Saoirse who gave a small 'eep' and blushed.

"Sorry mom! I've been talking to Aunty Malva too much!" Saoirse called back, hearing the red haired holo-cast star laughing at her…said holo-cast star promptly yelped as she was smacked round the head by her two fellow females from Kalos.

"Let's do this Zebstrika!" Stephen said snickering as he sent out his electric horse.

"Hmm…should I go for type advantage or just out muscling you?" Saoirse wondered to herself with a small tilt of her head, causing a few women to 'aww' at her.

"I know!" Saoirse said snapping her finger as she reached behind her and pulled a pokeball out of her bag.

"Take him down Donphan!" Saoirse said tossing out the pokeball and causing her ground type Pokémon to appear with a loud trumpet of it's horn. Stephan gulped and looked at Saoirse in betrayal.

"I thought you said you were going to take it easy on me!" Stephan said causing Saoirse to grin.

"I am. I could have sent out my Onix or any of my other Pokemon that are all battle ready. Donphan here doesn't like to battle often so she doesn't train as much, which means her attacks are a good bit weaker than my other Pokemons. Oh she's still strong, she spars with the others twice a week after all, but she's not the strongest Pokemon I could have sent out." Saoirse said causing Stephan to look at the powerful Donphan for a minute before looking back at Saoirse and gulping audibly.

"I am _never_ getting on your bad side. Zebstrika use **Stomp**!" Stephan ordered causing Donphan to trumpet in what everyone would swear is amusement as she calmly dodged the attack without even being ordered to.

"Donphan…party time." Saoirse said causing the Donphan to get a gleam in its eye while Zebstrika was confused at the order. Before it could react Donphan shot forward and used a Bone Rush to knock it out…in only 3 out of 5 hits.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle! Winner, Saoirse and Donphan! Trainer send out your next Pokemon." The Referee said causing Stephan to recall his poor horse and send out his Sawk instead.

"I know you don't want to fight anymore for today Donphan so return. Party Time Noctowl!" Saoirse said sending out the owl Pokémon who gave a hoot.

"Don't give him a chance Sawk! Use **Jump Kick**!" Stephan ordered causing the Sawk to attack only to be hit with a purplish blast instead.

"Huh?" Stephan said looking at his suddenly out cold Pokémon before looking back at the Noctowl who hadn't moved an inch.

"Sorry Stephan but I don't need to give my Pokémon orders. They know how to fight by themselves and Noctowl just used Extrasensory which is super effective against Fighting type Pokémon." Saoirse said with a sheepish shrug of her shoulders.

"Sawk is unable to battle! Victory goes to Saoirse and Noctowl! Trainer send out your final Pokémon!" The referee said causing the two trainers to recall their Pokemon.

"You're my last hope Liepard!" Stephan sent out.

"Let's wrap this up Heracross!" Saoirse said sending out the bug type Pokémon.

"EWWWW! BUG!" Misty screamed as she got as far away from the field as she could while remaining in the stands, much to several peoples amusement.

"Liepard **Shadow Ba** -eh?" Stephan tried to start out only to stop when his Pokémon was knocked down and out before he could finish the order.

"Heracross! You should have at least waited for him to try and attack you first before using Mega Horn like that!" Saoirse chided her Pokémon in amusement, shooting a blinking Stephan an apologetic look while Heracross seemed to look sheepish.

"Liepard is unable to battle! Winner is Saoirse and Heracross! The match goes to Saoirse!" The referee said looking amused as the Heracross walked over and gave Stephan an almost apologetic sound of its name.

"I didn't stand a chance even with you going easy on me…good match Saoirse. Win it for me will you?" Stephan asked sighing and smiling at the girl who returned the bug type Pokemon.

"Good match, you're better than Trip at least. I planned too." Saoirse said grinning back at Stephan, walking over to shake his hand. Speaking of Trip…

"I'LL KILL YOU KETCHUM! VANILLITE USE **ICICLE SPEAR!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Mega Poke Screwup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Look out!" Saoirse cried knocking Stephan out of the way of the fast moving Icicle Spear…quite a few people screamed when the Spear hit Saoirse…and went right through her stomach. Saoirse's eyes widened slightly as she was knocked onto the ground by the momentum of the icicle.

"SAOIRSE!" Her friends and new mom screamed, her mom louder than the others.

"I got her that time! I'll prove I'm the best no matter what it takes!" Trip said grinning almost insanely.

"You killed her you jackass!" Stephan shouted at Trip, causing him to laugh insanely while there were some sobs heard from the crowd.

"She got in my way! She got what she deserved!" Trip said laughing still.

"You dumbass! Do you know what you've just done!?" A voice yelled above them, causing everyone to look up only to see Team Rocket descending into the Arena, looking at Saoirse in horror before glaring at Trip.

"Got rid of a pesky hillbilly what's it to you?!" Trip said and demanded at the same time.

"That's not what you did! What you just did is kill someone that has some very good friends in very high places!" The male that many recognized as James yelled at the boy. As if his words were a signal lightning began to flash even though the sky was clear.

In a flash several Pokémon appeared…but not just any Pokémon…no this were legendary Pokémon…and they looked _**pissed**_.

" _You young corrupt trainer have made a very big mistake."_ The large Lugia snarled in a female voice inside of everyone's minds as she glared at Trip who stopped laughing and stared at the Legendries wide eyed.

" _HOW DARE YOU HARM AND KILL OUR CHOSEN ONE AND FRIEND!?"_ Moltres screeched as fire erupted from her angrily.

"Ugh…I…I'm not dead yet. St-Stop talking as if I am." Saoirse groaned weakly as she forced herself to sit up and then begin to stand as everyone whipped around to face her shocked.

"Saoirse/Sweety/ _Chosen one/Papa!"_ Many voices cried both aloud and telepathically as one, their eyes wide as they stared at the injured trainer.

" _Latias! Manaphy! Mew! Help me heal Chosen One before she really is dead!"_ Lugia called to the others as she raced towards Saoirse's side, getting there in time to support the small girl as she wobbled and began to fall. The other three quickly flew over and began trying to use their healing moves on the girl, Manaphy crying slightly as she fed Saoirse some Oran berries.

" _The Spear caused too much damage! We're loosing her!"_ Mew cried causing Articuno to nearly teleport over to them.

" _Move out the way! I can use my healing tears!"_ Articuno told them and causing the other Legendries to look at her shocked.

" _Are you sure? Doing that will-"_

" _I know what it'll do to her but we don't have choice if we want to save her!"_ Articuno cut off Zapdos quickly as the large beautiful blue bird lowered her head and began to cry onto Saoirse's wounds.

"I-I don't mind what it does to her as long as she's okay but _what_ will it do to her?" Lenora asked softly as she and the others close to Saoirse made their way onto the field, Lenora in the lead as she rushed towards her daughter.

" _The Articuno tears will heal her completely leaving only a scar but the side effect will be that she will become half Pokémon. It is the only way for the tears to take full effect. She already has absorbed some aspects of Pokémon, legendries in particular, thanks to her Aura which is how she healed from those burns the corrupt trainer gave her earlier. This will merely take the attributes then combine and enhance them until it's to the point where she will become half Pokémon in order to live."_ Zekrom told them causing everyone to look shocked but Lenora and the others to nod in understanding.

"Why the hell do legendary Pokémon like you all care for some kid from the Boonies so much!?" Trip demanded angrily and arrogantly, causing everyone to glare at him except for Manaphy, Jirachi, Celebi, and Articuno who were too focused on Saoirse at the moment.

" _The chosen one has saved us from a corrupt collector who wanted to capture us! If not for her then this entire world would have been destroyed because of our fighting and Lugia trying to defend us!"_ Zapdos said glaring at the greenish haired boy dangerously.

" _She helped me find out why my dad died and even though my brother gave his life to save our town both my brother and I considered Saoirse our friend and hero!"_ Latias cried…only to make Moltres snicker.

" _And he's your crush too considering you borrowed that other human friend of yours form to give him a picture and big ol kiss!"_ Moltres teased causing Latias's face to flame.

" _SHUT UP MOLTRES! I'LL BLAST YOU CLEAR TO HOPE ISLAND!"_ Latias roared at the snickering fire bird.

" _Saoirse has shown me that just because evil humans created me does not mean all humans are evil. She is my first friend and I know that Mew feels the same."_ Mewtwo said glaring down at the now shivering trainer.

" _She is my blessed one!_ " Was all Ho-oh said.

" _I could sense her the moment she arrived in this region. It is only because I hit Pikachu with lightning instead of her that you even won the first match you had against her. Instead of blessing her my powers overpowered Pikachu and shorted out his electric powers."_ Zekrom growled at Trip who looked furious at this.

" _She is our friend and comrade. She has stopped the three of us from destroying this world in a three way fight, and earned our respect. We'd happily stand beside her!"_ Rayquaza said earning nods from Groudon and Kyogre.

" _She is my best friend and playmate. I'd be happy to consider her my trainer!"_ Mew said glaring darkly at Trip…which looked cuter than it did anything on the tiny Legendary cat Pokémon.

" _She is the reason we have not destroyed the fabric of space and time!"_ Palkia said causing Dialga to nod in agreement. Suicune, Entei and Raikou didn't bother acknowledging the boy as they prowled around him, eyeing him as if he were their next meal. The Regis's were also glaring down at him as they stood behind him, The Swords of Justice prowling around him as well.

" _She's our papa! Of course we love her!"_ Jirachi said causing Celebi, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit and Manaphy to nod in agreement and making the much bigger and older Legendries give them amused looks.

" _I don't know why you three insist on calling her 'papa' when she's a girl."_ Groudon said having kept quiet earlier since he didn't like talking.

"… _Cause her two mates are more girly than she is so she's the papa out of the three. Plus she doesn't mind."_ Azelf said after a moment of thinking.

" _Hey. Think Arceus would mind if we killed this guy for attacking her Chosen one twice?"_ Thunderous asked from above Trip, the other two Weather Trio beside him.

" _We'll ask him later. For now, don't hurt him but don't let him escape. If he gets away…blast first question later."_ Lugia ordered causing all of them to nod. Malva was scowling dangerously at Trip, causing him to gulp slightly as the woman released one of her Pokémon and gave it an order that made Trip pale especially given the furious look on its face at its trainers words.

"Tyroar. If that trainer tries to flee or attack…burn him alive. He tried to kill the runt."


	7. Chapter 7

**My Mega Poke Screwup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It was a tense twenty minutes of everyone standing there as Articuno cried over Saoirse who was no longer leaning against Lugia and instead laying on the ground with her head in Lenora's lap. The Lengendries were still glaring at Trip while the humans had moved over to circle Saoirse protectively, even though they were all still glaring as well. Heck Diantha and Malva were literally being held back by Clay and Wikstrom to keep from doing anything other than glare and growl at the boy.

" _There. It is done. She will live and has been healed. Soon we shall also find out what Pokémon she will turn into."_ Articuno said as she stopped crying, nuzzling Saoirse gently before backing up slightly. Everyone seemed to stop breathing as a soft blue light enveloped Saoirse for a minute before beginning to get smaller and smaller…

" _Ha! She's one of us! The rest of you can suck it!"_ Mew broke the following silence full of disbelief as the light vanished…only to show a small blue and purplish colored Mew in Lenora's lap.

" _Wait…I said that out loud…CRAP!"_ Mew said after a moment of everyone staring at him in disbelief and amusement in Mewtwo's case. Mewtwo just snickered at his 'sister's words and reaction.

" _Looks like she's not just a Mew. Look!"_ Zapdos called pointing one lightning encased wing at Saoirse the Mew…who was now glowing blue again.

" _Okay an aura using Pokémon like Riolu is expected for her. But how many forms is she going to have?"_ Moltres asked looking at Articuno who thought about it for a few minutes. Sure enough Saoirse had turned into a baby Riolu and had a purple, gold and blue coloration which made her a shiny as she cuddled closer to Lenora.

" _Hmm…last time I used healing tears was only for about ten minutes and the guy had one form but no Aura…I've healed her for roughly 30 to 40 minutes and she has some rather strong Aura…four forms most likely, five max."_ Articuno said and sure enough Saoirse began to glow again.

" _Hah she took after me too!"_ Rayquaza cheered as he looked at the baby Rayquaza in Lenora's lap. Thankfully the little gold and blue Rayquaza was just that, little, barely any bigger than a Bellsprout as it curled up in Lenora's lap and enjoying her scales being stroked softly.

" _I think it's more because of the types and her abilities than her liking any particular Pokémon better than another. Mew was the first Pokémon she turned into, because she enjoys acting childish and because of the latent physic power she possess. Then there was a Riolu mainly because of her fighting spirit and her Aura powers which are slightly unlocked. Then there's Rayquaza cause of her dragon like temperament and sense of friends and family. Now look. She's a baby Arceus because of her saving the world and maintaining balance."_ Sure enough Lugia's words rang true as the baby Arceus with the gold and blue coloration purred under Lenora's non-stopping stroking or scratching behind her ears.

" _Leave it to her to have three legendary forms based solely on who she is."_ Latias said although she smiled fondly down at Saoirse who began to glow blue again.

" _Who wants to bet on what type her next form will be?"_ Tornadous asked in a grumbling voice causing the other legendries to exchange looks before they all said their guesses and wagers.

" _Three pokeblocks on her being a normal type!"_

" _Normal? Like hell. Five pokeblocks on her being a Fire type!"_

" _Fire are you nuts? I bet six pokeblocks on another dragon type!"_

" _It won't work like that. She'd only have one dragon form Air head! Six pokeblocks on Ground type."_

" _Five on Water!"_

" _Seven on Flying!"_

" _Ten on electric!"_

" _Eight on physic!"_

" _Been there already! Four on Grass!"_

" _Seven on Dark!"_

"Ten on Poison!" The humans could only stare in shock as the legendries and even the other Pokémon out began to bet on which type Saoirse's next form would be.

" _You're all wrong! Knowing her as well as I do…she's a fairy type!"_ Pikachu called out at them, being projected to the other humans as well thanks to all the psychics.

" _Fairy is the most rare and powerful type though."_ Mew pointed out causing the others to nod in agreement.

" _Exactly! I'd wager twenty pokeblocks and ten bottles of ketchup on her being a Fairy Type!"_ Pikachu said back confidently and causing all of the Pokémon to stare at him slightly before they all looked back to Saoirse who had began to glow blue again. The light slowly left causing a roar of shock and disbelief amongst the Pokémon and humans alike. In Lenora's lap curled up happily was a baby Xernas with a white and golden colored coat and tiny blue antlers with rainbow tips and protrusions.

" _Four legendary Pokémon!"_ Zapdos squawked shocked.

" _Ha! I called her type!"_ Pikachu cried sounding and looking very smug.

" _No wait…she's transforming again!"_ Virizon cried startled and causing everyone to stare wide eyed as Saoirse transformed into her sixth and final form.

" _Oh come on that's just unfair!"_ Moltres pouted as the small golden colored ditto snuggled up to Lenora, while the other legendries stared at it in disbelief.

" _Well she's a rare type of person so Fairy type makes sense…and she's very versatile so I guess being a shapeshifted like Ditto counts…"_ Pikachu said although he was pouting slightly that she didn't turn into a Pikachu like him.

"Ugh…my fricking head is killing me…" Saoirse said reverting to her human form finally and sitting up as she rubbed her head…in a heartbeat most of the males around and a few girls passed out with large nosebleeds and many more blushed.

"Saoirse!" Lenora cried wide eyed as she threw her apron over the girl, causing the girl to blink at her while the other gym leaders/elite four that were conscious were throwing their coats or jackets over her as well. Saoirse looked down at herself and let out a loud 'eep' at Articuno's sheepish words.

" _Whoops…forgot that the transforming wouldn't include her cloths."_


	8. Chapter 8

**My Mega Poke Screwup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

The next morning Saoirse was on the field wearing a black short sleeved shirt with flame prints on it, a pair of black fingerless gloves on her hand, a pair of black pants with green leaves on it and black shoes with blue laces. On her back hanging off of her shoulders like a cape was a black jacket that had a golden lightning bolt on it.

After the events of yesterday the League was postponed for a day because the legendries told them too while they…took care of Trip. After being excused from the hospital when they ran some tests to make sure she was truly alright, Saoirse's new mom and all her 'aunties' and 'uncles' as they proclaimed themselves took her on a shopping spree to get a whole new wardrobe…basically the girls shopped, Saoirse was a living dress up doll, and the guys just carried the bags.

"Ready to battle Cameron?" Saoirse asked smiling at her other friendly rival who nodded back at her with a grin on his face.

"Yeah! And don't hold back on me you hear?!" Cameron said energetically making Saoirse laugh lightly.

"Why do some new trainers like you have to be so cute?" Saoirse asked smiling kindly at Cameron who turned bright red at this. It was a mean tactic that Malva taught her years ago, fluster your opponent and watch them make mistakes…it was mean but sooooo freaking hilarious. Judging by the snickers coming from the front row of the stands, Malva had told the others what she was doing. A quick glance at them saw Lenora looking amused, the guys chuckling, and the girls smirking as Roxie had a video camera out recording the battle. For some reason Saoirse thought that the poison Gym Leader was going to make a blooper reel out of it later.

"Trainers send out your Pokémon." The referee said causing Saoirse to turn her attention back to the field as Cameron looked at his Lucario who nodded and dashed onto the field.

"A Lucario huh? Get him Hypno." Saoirse said calling out her Pokémon calmly. The traitors blinked and muttered to themselves surprised, when did she get a Hypno? They didn't know half the Pokémon she had, and not to mention she had Gary trade some of her Tauros last night and this morning. She loved her Pokémon, she really did each and every one of them, but some of them wanted to go see other regions or stay in a certain region so she had Gary trade them for Pokémon she didn't have. Hypno was one of the Pokémon she had caught herself that the traitors never knew about.

"Hypno…play ball." Saoirse said grinning, causing the Hypno to grin as well. In a purple glow the Lucario was wrapped in psychic bubble that would let him feel all the damage but not let any of his attacks get through unless he knew a psychic attack.

"…What the heck?" Cameron asked watching in disbelief as the Hypno bounced the ball around the arena like a basketball before kicking it as if it were a football.

"Hypno likes to play so she uses her powers to trap her opponents in ball shaped bubbles so she can play and fight at the same time. We also found out that unless your Lucario can use psychic or lightning attacks…you can't get out the bubble until she lets you out." Saoirse said grinning wider as everyone stared at the Hypno bouncing the ball off of the wall. Needless to say that Lucario never stood a chance...and that Elesa had to take the camera from Roxie since the Poison Leader was rolling on the bench laughing her ass off along with a few others.

"Go get them Ferrothorn!" Cameron said causing Saoirse to giggle slightly at the tiny but strong little thing.

"How cute…Turn up the heat Hypno." Saoirse said causing Hypno to nod as it focused…Ferrothorn didn't stand a chance under the Mystical Fire that Hypno unleashed. Ferrothorn never even got to attack much less defend himself.

"Aww man Ferrothorn! Good try buddy. Take him out Watchog!" Cameron said sending out the strange looking almost weasel like Pokémon.

"Hypno, battle dance." Saoirse ordered…in less than a minute Watchog was out cold from the Close Combat attack.

"Huh? You told him battle dance not Close Combat?!" Cameron was obviously confused by this causing Saoirse to giggle.

"I use different kinds of 'codes' for all of my Pokémon. Unless I tell them to just 'have fun' each of my orders that seems random or different is actually a code for a certain attack or maneuver. Much easier to surprise my opponents that way which gives them less time to dodge much less counter it." Saoirse said causing Cameron to pout slightly while many felt stupid. How come they never thought of that!?

"Grrr. Let's do this Swanna!" Cameron sent out the majestic bird, causing Saoirse to smile as she looked at Hypno.

"Ready to take a break buddy?" Saoirse asked causing Hypno to nod and walk back to Saoirse's side.

"Pikachu…light them up." Saoirse told her starter, causing him to cheer as he dashed out onto the field.

"Swanna quick use **Wing Attack**." Cameron quickly ordered causing Pikachu to lazily dodge.

"Pikachu make sure they're awake will you?" Saoirse asked with a giggle, causing a few people to blush at the sound while Pikachu nodded and hit the Swanna with a Thunder that knocked it clear out.

"Huh…I knew the Thunder hurts a bit but I didn't think it'd knock them straight out…Pikachu you did just give them my wakeup call and not your fighting Thunders right?" Saoirse asked blinking at the Swanna and causing Pikachu to nod.

"Your Pokémon zaps you to wake you up?" The referee asked raising an eyebrow and causing Saoirse to nod in agreement.

"Yep, either that or he gets one of the water types out to soak me." Saoirse said nodding and causing everyone to stare at her while she looked dead serious.

"You have weird Pokemon." The referee said bluntly and causing Saoirse to grin.

"I know but I wouldn't have them any other way." Saoirse said watching as Cameron sent out his two headed dragon.

"You still good to go Pikachu?" Saoirse asked causing the little mouse to nod.

"Then fry them." Saoirse said causing the Pikachu to nod.

"Be ready for anyth-!" Cameron began to yell for his Pokémon but it was too late. Pikachu knocked him clear out with a Charge Beam.

"Gr. You're my last hope Samurott!" Cameron yelled releasing his starter and causing Pikachu to yawn in its face after hearing its roar.

"Pikachu don't mock your opponents. Just knock them out." Saoirse scolded causing the Pikachu to pout before it rushed forward with Quick Attack and hit the large water type with an Iron Tail that was covered in electricity thanks to a simple Thunder. Saoirse grinned and hugged her Pokémon as cheers broke out in the crowd at the Referee's announcement.

"Winner! Saoirse! In one hour she will face off in the finals against Vergil for the title of the Vertress Conference Champion!"


End file.
